


[vid] Orange Crush

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Other, Super Soldiers, Video, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to serve your conscience. Steve and Bucky are weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Orange Crush

Orange Crush  
Artist: R.E.M.  
Streaming and download information [here](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/101482.html)

Lyrics:

(Follow me, don't follow me)  
I've got my spine, I've got my orange crush  
(Collar me, don't collar me)  
I've got my spine, I've got my orange crush  
(We are agents of the free)  
I've had my fun and now it's time to serve your conscience overseas  
(Over me, not over me)  
Coming in fast, over me (oh, oh)

High on the booze  
In a tent  
Paved with blood  
Nine inch howl  
Brave the night  
Chopper comin' in, you hope

We would circle and we'd circle and we'd circle to stop and consider and centered on the pavement stacked up all the trucks jacked up and our wheels in slush and orange crush in pocket and all this here county, hell, any county, it's just like heaven here, and I was remembering and I was just in a different county and all then this whirlybird that I headed for I had my goggles pulled off; I knew it all, I knew every back road and every truck stop

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, [reblogs](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/93510131065/orange-crush-artist-r-e-m-fandom-captain), recs, likes are lovely and adored!
> 
> Thanks to feochadn for the beta (and the file!)


End file.
